memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Créditos)
''Página en Construcción: Dedicado a: *Gene Roddenberry Actores: Protagonistas: *William Shatner: Capitán James T. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy: Capitán Spock *DeForest Kelley: Doctor Leonard H. McCoy Co-Protagonistas: *James Doohan: Capitàn Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Walter Koenig: Comandante Pavel Chekov *Nichelle Nichols: Comandante Nyota Uhura *George Takei: Capitán Hikaru Sulu *Mark Lenard: Embajador Sarek *David Warner: Canciller Gorkon *Kim Cattrall: Teniente Valeris *Rosana DeSoto: Azetbur *Christopher Plummer: General Chang *Kurtwood Smith: Presidente de la Federación *Brock Peters: Almirante Cartwright *Paul Rossilli: Brigadier General Kerla *John Schuck: Embajador Klingon *Iman: Martia *Leon Russom: Comandante en Jefe de la Flota Estelar *Michael Dorn: Coronel Worf Elenco: *Rene Auberjonois: Coronel West (no acreditado) *John Bloom: Alienígena *Jim Boeke: Primer General Klingon *Michael Bofshever: Ingeniero USS Excelsior *Todd Bryant: Traductor Klingon *Edward Clements: Jóven Tripulante *Carlos Cestero: Hombre de las Municiones *Douglas Dunning: Klingon (no acreditado) *Robert Easton: Juez Klingon *Douglas Engalla: Prisionero en Rura Penthe *Trent Christopher Ganino: Juez Klingon (no acreditado) *Darryl Henriques: Nanclus *Matthias Hues: Segundo General Klingon *Katie Jane Johnston: Martia como niña *Boris Lee Krutonog: Tripulante Lojur (no acreditado) *Judy Levitt: Asistente Militar *Alan Marcus: Asesino de Klingons (no acreditado) *Tom Morga: "El Bruto" *David Orange: Klingon Dormido *Brett Porter: General Stex *Douglas Price: Abanderado de Khitomer (no acreditado) *Jeremy Roberts: Teniente Dimitri Valtane *Shakti: ADC *Clifford Shegog: Oficial Klingon *William Morgan Sheppard: Comandante Klingon *Christian Slater: Oficial Comunicaciones USS Excelsior *Michael Snyder: Tripulante Dax *Eric A. Stillwell: Klingon en la Corte (no acreditado) *Angelo Tiffe: Timonel USS Excelsior *J.D. Walters: Klingon (no acreditado) *Grace Lee Whitney: Janice Rand, Oficial de Comunicaciones USS Excelsior Coordinador de Dobles: *Donald R. Pike Dobles: *Ed Anders *Jeff Bornstein *Eddie Braun *Charlie Brewer *Hal Burton *Gary Baxley *Brett Davidson *B.J. Davis *Dorothy Ching-Davis *Maria Doest *Joe Farago *Sandy Free *Joy Hooper *Tommy J. Huff *Jeff Imada *Jeffrey Scott Jensen *Robert King *Scott Leva *Alan Marcus *Cole S. McKay *Eric Norris *Noon Orsati *Deeana Pampena *Gary T. Pike *Don Pulford *Joycelyn Robinson *Danny Rogers *Don Ruffin *Spike Silver *Erik Stabenau Escritores: Basada en "Star Trek", creado por: *Gene Roddenberry Historia: *Lawrence Konner *Leonard Nimoy *Mark Rosenthal Guión: *Denny Martin Flinn *Nicholas Meyer Supervisor de Guión: *Andrea Walzer Producción: Producción Ejecutiva: *Leonard Nimoy Productores: *Steven-Charles Jaffe *Ralph Winter Co-Productor: *Marty Hornstein Productor Asociado: *Brooke Breton Casting: *Mary Jo Slater Manager Unidad de Producción: *Marty Hornstein Asistentes de Producción: *Roland Armstorff *R. Harrison Gibbs *Joe Lotito *Russell Alan Steele Dirección: Dirección General: *Nicholas Meyer Primer Asistente de Dirección: *Douglas E. Wise Segundo Asistente de Dirección: *Katy E. Garretson Director de Fotografía: *Hiro Narita Director Segunda Unidad: *Steven-Charles Jaffe Operador de Cámara: *Kristin R. Glover Edición: *Ronald Roose Edición de Film: *William Hoy Asistentes Edición de Film: *Daniel Candib *Scott Caldwell Aprendices Edición de Film: *Michael Hofacre *Richard Sellmer Aprendiz de la DGA: *David Trotti Corte de Negativo: *Theresa Repola Mohammed Sincronización de Color: *Dale Grahn Música y Sonido: Música: *Cliff Eidelman Orquestación: *Mark McKenzie Orquestación Adicional: *William Kidd Contratador de Orquesta: *Carl Fortina Preparación Musical: *Bob Bornstein Estudio de Grabación: *'Twentieth Century Fox''' Edición Musical: *Bunny Andrews Asistente de Edición Musical: *Robin K. Eidelman Mezcla de Grabación: *Armin Steiner Supervisores de Edición de Sonido: *George Waters II *F. Hudson Miller Editores de Sonido: *R.J. Palmer *Frank Howard *Jack Woods *Bruce E. Bell *Suhail F. Kafity *Thomas Fucci Creación de Efectos de Sonido: *Alan S. Howarth *John Paul Fasal Editores de Diálogos: *Fred Stafford *Bobbi Banks Mezcla de Sonidos: *Jeffery J. Habqush *Michael Herbick *Greg P. Russell Grabación de Sonidos: *James Cavarretta *Mike Haney *Gary Ritchie Provisorio: Production Designer Herman Zimmerman CLOSING CREDITS Art Director Nilo Rodi-Jamero Costume Designer Dodie Shepard Visual Effects Supervisor Scott Farrar Make-Up Supervisor Michael J. Mills Make-Up Department Head Ken Myers Visual Effects Editor Thomas R. Bryant Set Decorator Mickey S. Michaels Set Designers Eugene C. Nollman Alan S. Kaye Louise Neilsen Ron Wilkerson First Assistant Photographer Robert Morey Second Assistant Photographer Richard M. Stevens Still Photographer Gregory Schwartz Chief Lighting Technician Raman Rao Assistant Chief Lighting Technician John Beyers Chief Rigging Electricians Charles Lang Keith Barber Rigger Joe Morris Lighting Technicians Ian Christenberry Jeff Durling Thom Embree Michael Katz First Company Grip Ben Beaird Second Company Grip Clyde Hart Dolly Jeff Case Grips Daniel Cook Dennis Flanderka Arnaud Peiny Production Sound Gene S. Cantamessa Boom Operator Steve G. Cantamessa Cable Person Mark R. Jennings Assistant Special Effects Donald E. Myers Donald Frazee Logan Frazee Eugene Crum Scott Lingard Joseph C. Sasgen Make-up Artist for Mr. Shatner Brian McManus Make-Up Artist Gilbert A. Mosko Gerald Quist Ron Walters Special Alien Make-Up Created by Edward French Klingon and Vulcan Prosthetics Created by Richard Snell Designs, Inc. Jackal Mastiff Created by Greg Cannom Hair Stylists Janice R. Alexander Carol A. O'Connell Property Master Don L. Hulett Assistant Property Masters Jamie Buckely Richard Beck Special Props Greg Jein Leadperson Edward G. Fitzgerald Costume Supervisor Elaine Maser Key Costumers Christine Heinz Joseph Markham Costumers Greg Hall Robert M. Moore Adrienne Childers Foley Editors Victoria Martin Matthew Harrison Butch Wolf Assistant Sound Editors Marva Fucci Maggie Ostroff Greg Thompson Marcy Stoeven Gibbens Apprentice Sound Editor Jonathan Phillips Foley Artists Ken Dufva David Lee Fein Foley Mixer Greg Curda ADR Mixer Bob Baron Voice Casting Barbara Harris Location Manager Rhonda Baer Second Second Assistant Director Randy Suhr Production Office Coordinator Shelia Barnes Assistant Production Office Coordinator Laurie Gauger Construction Coordinator Richard J. Bayard Construction Foreperson Cliff Bergman Labor Foreperson Mike Apperson Production Painters Gary A. Clark Henry S. Coia Casting Associates Jan Glasser, C.S.A. Wendy Engalla Extras Casting Central Casting Chuck Maytum Assistants to Mr. Meyer Michael McCusker Adam Nimoy Assistants to Mr. Winter Rebeca R. Brookshire Mary Beth Gentle Assistant to Mr. Jaffe Deborah L. Krainin Assistant to Mr. Shatner Mary Jo Fernandez Assistant to Mr. Brenton Brent Lon Hershman Production Accountant Brian Wensel Assistant Production Acountants Mindy Sheldon Debbie Tieman Construction Accounting Assistant Scott Russell Graphic Designer Michael H. Okuda Unit Publicist Bob Hoffman Production Intern Scott Benton Art Department Production Assistants Buffee Friedlich Aaron M. Albulcher John Downer Transportation Coordinator Gerald L."Jerry" Salter Transportation Captain Tony Fox Craft Service Bill Nuzzo First Aid Ken Clarke Klingon Language Specialist Marc Okrand Set Security Brian Wallace Second Unit Photography Director of Photography John V. Fante First Assistant Director Christopher T. Gerrity First Assistant Photographer Frank Del Boccio Second Assistant Photographer Frank Parrish Alaska Liaison Helicopter Camera Operator Clinton O. Johnson Opticals Cinema Research Corporation Dolby Stereo Consultant Thom Ehle Main Title Design and Computer Illustration David Oliver Pfeil Special Visual Effects by Industrial Light and Magic a Division of LucasArts Entertainment Company Marin County, California Visual Effects Producer Peter Takeuchi Visual Effects Art Directors William George Mark Moore Optical Photography Supervisor Bradley Kuehn Computer Graphics Supervisor Jay Riddle Visual Effects Coordinator Jil-Sheree Bergin Visual Effects Editor Michael McGovern Motion Control Camera Operators Peter Daulton Patrick Sweeny Motion Control Camera Assistants David Hanks Katie O'Neill Plate Camera operator Patrick Turner Plate Camera Assistant Robert Hill Computer Animation Scott Anderson Eric Armstrong John Berton Richard Cohen Wade Howie Joe Letteri Jim Mitchell Joe Pasquale Alex Sieden Computer Graphics Production Supervisor Gail Curry Optical Camera Operators Jon Alexander Donald Clark Jefferey Doran Selwyn Eddy III Keith Johnson Patrick Repola Kenneth Smith Optical Line Up Peg Hunter David Karpman Jennifer Lee Thomas Rosseter John D. Whisnant Debra Wolff Optical Processing Michael Ellis Robert Fernley Nelson Hall Optical Scanning Coordinator Lisa Vaughn Effects Camera Supervisor Bruce Walters Effects Camera Operators Charlie Clavadetscher John Graves Steven Reding Eric Swenson Rotoscope Supervisor Thomas Bertino Rotoscope Artist Kathleen Beeler Rebecca Petrulli-Heskes Sandy Houston Terry Molatore Jack Monogovan Ellen Mueller Carolyn Rendu Animation Supervisor Wes Ford Takahashi Animation Effects Animators Gordon Baker Christor Green Peter Crosman Animation Effects Coordinator Shari Malyn Scanning Joshua Pines Randall K. Bean George Gambatta Assistant Visual Effects Editor Robin Lee Negative Cutter/Projectionist Timothy Greenwood Preston Richards Model Shop Supervisor Lawrence Tan Model Makers Jon Foreman Brian Gernand Jon Goodson,Jr. Jack Haye Richard Miller Alan Peterson Susan Ross Kim Smith Eben Stromquist Paul Theren Wim Van Thilo Charles Wiley Stage Richard Demolski Robert Finley Jr. Ross Lorente Craig Mohagen David Morton Charles Ray Production Assistants Carol Lee Griswald Alia Almeida Agha Nancy Luckoff Tina Matthies Production Accountant Pam Kaye Matte Painting Effects by Matte World Marin County, California Supervising Matte Photographer Craig Barron Matte Artist Supervisor Michael Pangrazio Exceutive of product Managment Krystyna Dekowicz Camera Assistant Paul Oehlke Motion Control Camera Joel Hladecek Camera Operator Wade Childress VCE photographic Effects by Peter Kuran Animation Effects Al Magliochetti Kevin Kutchaver Optical Effects Line Up Linda Henry Tim Segulin Optical Printing Rick Hannigan David Tucker VCE Administration Jacqueline Zietlow Additional Digital Compostiting by Pacific Data Images Optical Supervisor Les Dittert Animator Barb Meier Production Support Karen Logan Tactical Displays by CIMITYART Barbara Cimit Cliff Boule Nina Salerno Randy Weeks Craig Newman Katie O'Hara 24-Frame Video Displays by VIDEO IMAGE Janet Earl Aaron Katz David Katz Pete Martinez Monte Swann Jim Unsinn Video Coordinator Jeffrey Harstedt Ultra-Violet Effect and Lighting by WildFire, LA Planet Interior/Exterior, Snow and Ice Scenery by Foam TEC, Inc. Rear Screen Projection Compositing by C.I.S. Process Compositing by Hansard TM & Copyright MCMXCI by Paramount Pictures Corporation All Rights Reserved Star Trek is the tradmark of Paramount Pictures Corporation and is registered in the United States Patent and Trademark office Soundtrack album on MCA Compact Discs and Cassettes Theme from the "Star Trek" TV Series Music by Alexander Courage Color Technicolor Filmed with Panavision Special Thanks to Te Alaska Film Commision Alaska Helicopter Company Dave Archer Studios Proton Pfaltzgraff Durano International Hydrel Categoría:Créditos